La Cresta: Los orígenes
by 96Ane96
Summary: Siempre me he preguntado por qué lleva Fudo, una cresta semejante. Pues bien, he puesto en marcha ni mente , y aprovechando que fue el cumpleaños de Ester sm, ¡se lo regalo! Pero si tú no eres Ester, y te pica la curiosidad,¡adelante! No Yaoi


**La Cresta: Los orígenes:**

**Vale, he cambiado el título, es que el otro no me convencía demasiado… XD Bueno, este fic es para Ester sm, por regalo de cumpleaños, lo que ocurre es que el jodido regalo llega con más o menos un mes de retraso -.- "Disculpen las molestias señoras y señores, ha habido momentos de turbulencias con respecto a la imaginación y la pereza. Rogamos que perdonen nuestra falta de profesionalidad. Gracias" … … … Bueno, ya he soltado la gilipollez de turno XD Y respecto a las personas que NO son Ester, podéis sentiros identificadas, que no sale ningún nombre más que el del mohicano. Feliz cumpleaños, guapa ;D **

**PD: Puede que sea una mierda de fic, que se que no es de los mejores que he hecho, pero bueno, espero que te guste… ¡Ah, que ahora me acuerdo! Quería escribir alguna historia que explicara como s "creó" esa maravillosa cresta que nos fascina y nos intriga de Fudo, así que si al principio no le encontráis mucho sentido, imaginaros que su madre no le deja hacerse un peinado de chico malo XD**

**¡A leer!**

- ¡¿Cuándo dejarán de entrar putas viejas aquí? – Gritaste levantándote de esa banqueta de la esquina. Estabas harta de ver como no paraban de entrar en esa pequeña peluquería, y encima ya te estaba empezando a marear ese olor a tinte. No podías hacer nada, tu hermana no te dejaba hacerlo, ya que todo lo que tocabas, lo rompías o lo ensuciabas. Además, esa banqueta era incómoda, entre esas jodidas paredes verdes pistacho y ese ambiente de "selva" como le llamabas tú, todo era de madera (menos los utensilios de peluquería), estabas harta de estar sentada y no hacer nada, ya habías terminado el cubo de "rubik" y tenías los dedos cansados de tanto moverlos. Las ancianas que entraban no paraban de decir: "¡Pero qué monada de niña!" o "¡No estés ahí parada, deberías estar haciendo algo, que aun eres joven!" Y les contestabas: "¡Señora, que no se meta en mis cosas!". También probaste a andar de un lado para otro, pero ponías nerviosa a tu hermana que estaba trabajando y te obligó a sentarte de nuevo en la silla de la esquina. Así que ahí estabas, muerta de aburrimiento y del asco, hasta el gorro de tanta gilipollez.

- ¡Oye, un poco de respeto!

- ¡Pero hermana, no lo aguanto más!

- ¡Me da igual, siéntate ahí y no te muevas! Papá y Mamá me han dicho que te lleve a algún lado, y hoy tenía turno de tarde, así que te jodes y te aguantas.

- ¡Te odio!

- ¡Lárgate si quieres!

- Sabes que si me voy me castigarán…

- Pues ya sabes lo que hacer.

- Os ha salido rebelde la niña, ¿no? – Comentó una señora en frente de un espejo, sentada con un montón de papel de plata en el pelo, como si no estuvieras delante.

- Señora, ¡que no se meta en mi vida! – Le gritaste a la cotilla. De repente, entró un muchacho misterioso con una capucha. Tenía mucho cuidado con que nadie le viera entrar ahí, parecía que le daba vergüenza. Te quedaste flipada mirándolo, confusa. ¿Quién entra a una peluquería a escondidas? Él, él entraba a escondidas. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía. Pero claro está, que tu hermana sí lo sabía.

- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? – Le preguntó tu hermana sonriente. La verdad es que no parecía de fiar, y menos con esas pintas de "chungo" que tenía. Solo se le veía la boca, y cuando se relamió los labios en un acto reflejo, viste unos preciosos dientes blancos y perfectos. Él ni siquiera se había fijado en que estabas ahí, solo entró sin siquiera saludar y se sentó en la única silla libre de toda la peluquería, apoyó los pies encima de la encimera y se puso a jugar con un peine que tenía por ahí cerca.

- Ya sabes a lo que vengo. – Dijo él, con una voz que la verdad daba miedo. Se rascó la entrepierna y puso los dos pies encima de la encimera que tenía en frente, vamos, que se puso cómodo. Sus zapatos no es que estuvieran limpios, y ese gesto tampoco es que fuera muy bonito, a decir verdad.

- Qué poca educación. – Dijiste, mirándole con cara de asco. Él giró un poco la cabeza y te clavó una mirada verde y oscura en tus ojos. Te asustaste un poco al principio, pero en cuanto apartó la cabeza haciendo un ruido con su boca, te relajaste.

- Vete a jugar con barbies un ratito, niñata. – Antes de que pudieras contestarle, tu hermana se acercó a él y le empezó a hablar sobre cosas que no te interesaban para nada, así que dejaste de escucharles. Viste que el chico se quitó la capucha, enseñando una melenita de pelo marrón oscuro con un extraño mechón blanco a un lado. No le diste demasiada importancia y seguiste a tu royo.

- ¿Lo de siempre? – Preguntó tu hermana.

- Sí. – Dijo él, muy seco.

Al cabo de un rato miraste otra vez a ese "caso", y viste que estaba sonriendo, mientras dibujaba en alguna revista de por ahí. Te acercaste un poco para ver que no era la revista que te regaló tu ex novio hace mucho. Le tenías un cariño increíble, aunque solo fuera una revista como otra cualquiera, de esas que se compran todas las semanas en el kiosco. Efectivamente, estaba dibujándole un buen bigote y una gran barba a Beyoncé. Le quitaste la revista de un tirón.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Esa era mi revista!

- ¡Tranquilízate, coño! Solo es una revista…

- ¡Tiene mucho valor sentimental para mí! Mira lo que le has hecho a Beyoncé…

- Vamos, ¡sabes que así está mucho más guapa! – Te miraba divertido, con media sonrisa en la cara, como si no comprendiera lo que significaba para ti.

- ¡Gilipollas, ojalá te mueras!

- ¡Basta ya! – Intervino tu hermana. – Vamos, solo es una revista, siéntate de nuevo y quédate callada, ¿vale?

- ¡No, no vale! Significa mucho para mí, y él me la ha jodido…

- ¡Te he dicho que te sientes! O le diré a mamá ese problemilla que tienes con tu vocabulario. – Te amenazó tu hermana. No pudiste hacer más que sentarte e intentar borrar lo que hizo, pero era imposible, lo había pintado con bolígrafo. El se reía, mientras le cortaban el pelo. Nunca habías sentido tantas ganas de venganza, tantas ganas de matar a alguien. Al rato, el teléfono de tu hermana sonaba, así que tuvo que irse afuera para hablar tranquilamente, y conociéndola, tardaría un siglo en seguir con tu cliente, que por cierto, se había dormido. Era la hora, ya no había viejas cotillas, solo él dormido, y tú con una maquinilla de afeitar en la mano.

…

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! – Se escuchó el grito de tu hermana, al entrar a la peluquería de nuevo, con el móvil en la mano. El chico se despertó de golpe y le miró, con cara de reproche por despertarle. Pero se dio cuenta de que la cara de disgusto que tiene la chica no era la normal, y lo que más le echaba para atrás era que su mirada iba dirigida a él, o más bien a su pelo. Le daba miedo mirarse en el espejo, pero como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato. Giró la cabeza lentamente con los ojos cerrados, y cuando ya estaba en frente del espejo, los abrió. No podía pronunciar una sola frase entera.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién…? Dios… ¿Cómo…? La madre que me… ¡Me cago en…!

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? – Gritó tu hermana, totalmente alarmada ante tal catástrofe. Indirectamente te culpó de las cosas, pero como solías hacerlo antes, pusiste cara de no saber, y seguiste leyendo (o intentándolo) tu revista totalmente pintarrajeada. Tu hermana se puso como una furia, se acercó como un toro a ti y te arrancó de las manos la revista. - ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

- ¡Yo no he sido!

- ¡Sí, claro! ¡No nací ayer, imbécil!

- ¡A mí no me insultes!

- ¡Te insultaré cuando me da la gana, gilipollas! ¡¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer? – Gritó como un monstruo, señalando la cabeza de su cliente.

- ¡Que no he sido yo!

- ¡Como vuelvas a decir eso te parto la cara!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡LE HAS RAPADO MEDIA CABEZA, JODER, MEDIA CABEZA! – Mientras tanto, el chico no paraba de mirarse en el espejo, de un perfil y del otro, con una cara inexpresiva. ¿Dónde estaba su melenita? ¿Dónde había quedado esa pinta de niño (supuestamente) bueno que le obligaba tener su madre? Así daba más miedo, y eso para él, era bueno.

- Chicas, no discutáis. Si esto está de puta madre. – Las dos le miraron a la vez, con cara de no entender. Pero la no paraba de poner caras de chico malo frente al espejo, sonriente.

- ¿Q-Qué? – Pregunta tu hermana, con los ojos como platos.

- Sí tío, me encanta, me hace más malote, ¿a que si?

- Sí, sí. Miedo sí que das…. – Contestaste tú, para que él te contestara con una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes y profundos, entre ganas de matar a alguien y felicidad. Algo extraño, sí, pero sexy.

- Bueno, ¿Cuánto vale?

- Fudo, n-no puedo cobrarte eso…

- ¿No? Pues mola un huevazo y parte del otro… Bueno, mejor para mí, ¡más barato! – Dijo contento como un niño con una piruleta. Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso, y con un gesto de despedida, dice adiós a tu hermana, pero a ti en cambio, te guiña el ojo y te dedica una sonrisa muy picarona.

- Gracias chicas, y lo siento por tu revista.

- Pss… - Dijiste tú, sin mucho interés. Él rió un poco y se marchó de la peluquería.

- ¿Has visto las que has armado? Menos mal que no se ha enfadado… - Dijo tu hermana, entonces ya más calmada.

- Mi intención no era precisamente que se fuera tan feliz, ¿sabes? – Ella te dio una colleja en toda la nuca y se sentó en su mesa, cansada, para tomar un café.

Al rato se durmió, ya que no entraba ni una maldita vieja más. Claro está que no tardaste ni un segundo en largarte de allí, a escondidas. Luego te caería una bronca enorme, pero te daba igual. Saliste sin hacer ruido alguno, y te aventuraste por la calle de la derecha, directamente a casa de tu amiga, para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Caminabas sin ninguna prisa, hasta que oíste unos pasos detrás de ti, aceleraste los pasos, pero la persona que te estaba siguiendo también los aceleraba. Te asustaste y miraste atrás, para intentar reconocer al acosador. Reconociste esa capucha que viste hacía unas horas.

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacías? ¡Me has asustado!

- Jajaja, estás muy graciosa cuando te asustas. – Dice con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?

- Quería darte las gracias.

- ¿No podías habérmelas dado antes, en la peluquería?

- No, delante de tu hermana sería embarazoso para los dos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no es una disculpa normal… ¡Deja ya de contestarme con jodidas preguntas! – Se acerca rápidamente a ti, y sin que pudieras reaccionar siquiera, te besó, larga y profundamente, mientras te agarraba de los brazos para evitar el mínimo intento de escapatoria. Pero no oponías resistencia, te gustaba ese beso, incluso llegó a convertirte en una adicta a ellos. Pero no duró mucho, comparando con lo que esperabas tú, no llegaba ni siquiera a saciarte para dentro de dos minutos. Se separó bruscamente y salió corriendo.

- ¡Gracias! – Grita él, corriendo hacia delante, mientras te saludaba con una mano.

- ¡Cabrón! – Gritas tú, porque después de todo, ha sido un cabrón en toda regla.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, que me costó mucho encontrar algún hueco entre los otros fics… (que tiene su ironía, porque este es de los pocos que he conseguido acabar -.-) **

**PD: Lo siento por plagiarte las siguientes palabras, Ester: "un huevazo y parte del otro", "cabrón", bueno, eso no es que sea tuyo, porque lo utiliza todo el mundo, pero tú ya sabes por qué te lo pongo ;)**

**Happy birthday to Ester, and happy day to the rest of the world :D (sorry for bad english XD). ¡Reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
